


【无情 x 你】相思相逢皆有情（下）

by Carol_Lee



Category: Meet the Treacherous Waters, Yu Jian Ni Shui Han, 逆水寒 | Nì Shuǐ Hán (Video Game), 遇见逆水寒
Genre: F/M, 遇见逆水寒乙女向
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 06:59:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18383330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carol_Lee/pseuds/Carol_Lee
Summary: 1、【遇见逆水寒】无情 x 你；2、人设属于原游戏，ooc请见谅；3、私设已成亲，婚后；4、小伙伴点梗，工科生渣文笔，请将就看；5、双车预警。





	【无情 x 你】相思相逢皆有情（下）

半盏茶不到的时间，你们来到一处热气腾腾的地方，四处有些低矮的草甸和隐隐的湿地，更多的是大大小小的汤泉口，咕嘟嘟冒着热气。无情驭马小心翼翼的绕过这些高温地带，来到一处汤池边。

这处汤池半面环着陡峭的石壁，将之与其他区域分隔开，独立又相对开阔，池边有一处天然石台，长丈许，如人工斧凿雕砌一般平整。

「这里是汤火峡谷，昆仑墟的一处温泉。我在汴京时对这里早有耳闻，这次既已过来，就想带你来这里看看。昨日捕获贼人后，我特地先到这里打探，寻了这处汤池，水温适宜，可以舒缓你长途奔袭的疲累。」

他一边说着，一边拿下挂于马上的包袱，使了一个小轻功，施施然落于石台之上，放下包袱，向你伸出手去。

这段时间以来，你一直追随着无情的轨迹，确有些乏，加之刚才纵情，现下早已没了力气。遂扶了他的手，借力下马，斜斜地歪在他的身旁，任由他宽去你的斗篷、外衫和罗裙，留着月白色的中衣，扶你缓缓浸入温泉，坐于汤中，背靠池壁，头颈露在水面。

汤池恰如他说的，温度适中，你甫一进入，温热的水流包裹住身体，每个毛孔都舒展开来，全身暖洋洋的，透着说不出的舒畅。

无情将你的衣物叠好，置于石台之上，解开外衫，褪下与你的摆放于一处。随后打开包袱，从中拿出一个木盘，摆上几样点心一小壶酒，将之浮于水面。自己又使了一个小轻功，进入温泉，坐在你的身边。

「月牙儿，你还准备了酒水和吃食？」见他入水，你靠过去，偎在他的胸口，随口说着。他的发丝散落下来，你拾起一绺，无聊地拿在手中把玩。

「怕你腹中饥饿，就备了一点。这酒是昆仑墟的特酿，味道甘冽，不过后劲十足，只许你尝尝味道，切不可多饮。」月牙儿任你靠着，应道。

你看着盘里的点心，万分惊喜：「冰糖糕？居然还有桂花糖饼？月牙儿，这里怎么会有这些点心？」

他见你开心，愈发笑得温和：「昨日听闻你们今日便到，遂交代驿馆的厨房做了，只是不知味道比起汴京的如何，你且试试。」

你拿起一块冰糖糕，细细嚼着，轻声道：「这糕倒是我常吃的味道，肯定是月牙儿把配方告诉了人家。」说着往他那边贴了贴，手中的糕送到他的唇边。

他就着你的手咬了口，你心满意足的笑着，收回手吃完了整块糕。又歪在他的颈侧，一手取了酒壶，对着壶嘴饮了一口。

「这酒倒是着实醇厚，入喉虽有辛辣，但更多却是甘香。」说话间，你又啜了一口。

无情知你酒量，默默接过酒壶放回盘上，收手环于你的腰间。

你倚在他的身上，碎碎念道：「上次我们一起泡温泉，是在毁诺诚吧？那时你为了救我，先以身试毒，又拖着病体去寻药，费了那么大的心力。犹记得你昏迷了三天三夜，我就忧心了三天三夜，还拦下晚词姑娘欲送往神侯府的书信。所幸现下一切都过去，我的身体业已恢复，想想还真是唏嘘呢。」

你仰脸看他，又拾起他的衣带，无意识的卷着。鼻息落在他的颈旁，一呼一吸间，若最松软的羽毛，拂着他，撩着他，轻轻的，痒痒的。

他收了收圈着你的手臂，正色道：「治好你的蛊毒，本就是我一生所愿，纵是穷尽一生，我也是要实现的，哪有什么费心力的说辞。倒是你，在毁诺诚时为我忧心。自己身子明明尚未大好，却不肯好好休息，亲自照顾我那许多日。后又羞于与我共沐温泉，只在岸边守着。若不是我牵你的手硬拉下水，你还要拖着尚未痊愈的病体，在冰天雪地中陪我挨冻不成？」

无情突然的诘难让你一时语塞，登时耍起无赖，偎在他怀中撒娇地扭动着身体。他的衣带被你拉开，衣襟大敞，露出一大片玉肌，散碎的秀发蹭到他的耳根、锁骨和胸口，逗引出一抹异样的红。

月白色的中衣沾了水，紧裹在身上。静坐时尚且不查，现下就觉得束缚。你望着四下无人，离了他的怀抱，随手脱掉，丢到岸边。

你只余一件鹅黄色的肚兜，那是你们上次同游杭州时，在一家绣阁买的。如雪的冰肌被衬得幼嫩，更因为温泉的关系微微泛着粉红，整片雪背在无情面前一展无余，他顿觉口干舌燥。

酒壶被执起，平时不常饮酒的他硬是灌下一大口，似是解了口渴，只是入了喉，却烧起另一片灼热。

你浑然不觉，重新偎过去，后背甫一靠上他的胸口，就感受到他的滚烫，似比温泉还热上几分。扭转身体望向他，只见无情的眼角已沾染了情欲的赤红。见你回转，便毫不客气，一手拢住你的颈项，一手揽过你的纤腰，夺取你的唇瓣。

平日里，无情对你总是温柔的，今日却在这温柔中，多了一丝强硬和霸道。

他的攫取稍显急切，迫不及待地撬开你的贝齿，舌尖探入，与你的香舌纠葛。掠夺每一寸领地，汲取每一分津液，酒香在你二人口中氤氲开来，伴着温泉的热气。你的眼前渐渐模糊起来，唯有他是真实的。

无情的手从你颈上缓缓滑下，隔着肚兜覆上玉团，丝绸滑溜，玉团绵软，顶尖的玉珠在手指的拨弄下俏皮地立起，在肚兜上顶起一个小小的弧度，煞是可爱。他沉浸其中，手上动作不停，舌尖舔舐你的檀口，久久不愿放开。

你融化在他的怀中，柔若无骨，轻声的低喘和无意识的嘤咛，无不印证你已动情。他此时缓和下来，松开你的娇唇，双手环住你，略一施力，抱你坐于他的腿上，吮上你的耳廓。

无情含住你娇俏的耳珠，牙齿轻轻啮咬，濡濡的水声和微微的痛感，引得你呻吟出声。他却只管沿着耳珠吮至颈后，顺着向下舐咬，留下痕痕水渍。

直到触上肚兜的带子，撕咬开来，那一片薄绸撑不住，瞬间从你的胸前滑落，飘于水面。两个玉团再不受控制，颤巍巍跳脱出来，被他一手兜住。

他的薄唇还留在你的颈后，一手拢着玉团团弄，指尖挑逗早已立起的玉珠；另一手顺了你的小腹下滑，几下宽了你的亵裤，纤指探到花苞，微微分开花瓣，轻点藏于其中的花蕾。

你全身止不住地颤抖，他却伴着手指规律的动作，在你耳边低低吟道：「小荷才露尖尖角，早有蜻蜓立上头。」你大窘，然只斜斜睨他一眼，再无其他力气。

温泉水滑，无情的手指在花蕾摩挲了几下就轻巧滑入花径，探进探出。花径一片泥泞，也不知到底是带入的温泉水，还是带出的你的蜜液。

你因他的动作而紧绷，身体紧紧咬住他的手指，换来他在你耳边的一声轻笑：「这么紧，嗯？」手上动作却是不停，瞬间又探入一指，勾连搅动。

酒后的身体本就格外敏感，你迷失在他逗引带来的快感，巅峰如期而至。

他不知何时早已褪去亵裤，蓄势待发在你的腿根处耐心研磨。见你已准备好，抽出手指，双手抬起，挺入你的体内，转瞬即逝的空虚被饱胀替代，你们不禁发出餍足的喟叹。

温泉随着他的动作涌进花径，微热，却远不及他的滚烫。这温度点燃了你，灼烧着你，让你兴奋，更让你沉沦。

刚才在路上，无情虽已与你有过肌肤之亲，不过由于马背的限制，总是意犹未尽。现下自是掌握了主动，扶着你的腰上下律动起来。

他被你的紧致包裹，坚挺炽热，摩擦着软肉，每次都直捣入花径最深处，如疾风骤雨般，惑着你发出最快乐又羞耻的声音，高高低低、起起伏伏，在汤池边回荡。

他的唇也寻到你的唇瓣，一口含住，舌尖细细描摹形状，吮食津液，仿若绝顶美味；一手继续拢着玉团，手指在玉珠不住摩挲环绕；一手轻拈花蕾，配合他律动的节奏，搓捻弹动。

这多重的刺激，让你完全不受控制，全身颤抖着再次攀至顶峰。

你瘫在他的怀中，沉浸于高潮的余韵。无情却仍是不肯放开，温柔地转过你的身体，跨坐在他身上。深埋于你体内的坚挺，仍在提醒着，他尚未释放的欲望。

他一手紧拥着你的纤腰，埋首于你的胸口，含住亭亭玉立的玉珠，牙齿轻轻啮咬玉团，舌尖绕着玉珠打转。你的身体不禁后仰，反是将另一个玉团也送到他的面前。无情自是不会错过，骨节分明的手就此握住，团揉捏弄。

他的劲腰并未放松，一次次在花径内挺送到最敏感的那点，你随着他起伏荡漾，终是在飘摇中决堤。花茎快速收紧，紧箍住他，吮吸着他，鼓动着他沉醉在你的体内，爆发。

你神情恍惚，全然未注意到他已松开玉团，抬首含住你的嘴唇。唇齿间已不复刚才隐隐的强势，转为他一如既往的宠溺和温柔，柔软地覆着你，留出喘息的空间。

这个吻没有一点情欲的滋味，满满都是怜惜和疼爱。你被这温柔蛊惑，也忍不住探出舌尖，品尝他的味道，轻吻浅酌。

不觉间，天色已转黑，东边的天空爬起一弯新月，忽明忽暗间，一颗发着微光的星星挂在角上。

他慢慢放开你，你们的唇间拉起透明的丝线，在月光下微微泛着银光，看上去本应淫靡的画面，却因这月光变得柔和。

无情在你额头落下一吻，轻拥入怀，缓缓从你的体内退了出来。你依在他的肩头，看着挂在天边的如勾新月，濡濡地哼着：「是月牙儿呀......」，呼吸渐次沉了起来。

虽是在温泉中浸着，他仍不敢让你就此睡去。轻声唤醒你，放你下来靠在池边，为你清理干净。拿起托盘，施力跃上岸边，随后发力拉你上岸。

你坐在石台，任凭他帮你擦拭水渍，拿出干净的衣物穿好，替你篦发，拢好挽成发髻。小斗篷又被罩在你的身上，他信手捻起一块桂花糖饼，递到你的嘴边，柔声哄着你：「再吃点东西，泡了温泉体力下降了，而且......」

他住言不语，默默看着你笑，弯起的眼角就像天边的月牙儿，透着狐狸般狡黠的目光。你看呆了眼，下意识的咬了一口糖饼，葇荑抚上他的眼角，又喃喃道：「是月牙儿呀...」

无情执了你的手，放在唇边轻轻一啄，哄着你吃完糖饼，拥你入怀假寐。将睡将醒之间，你只觉得似有繁星点点，眯起眸子细看时，却是撞了满眼的流萤。

你一瞬间清醒，惊喜地探出葇荑，有大胆的萤虫落于手。你抬头望向他，无情的瞳中似融了满天星斗，与萤虫交相辉映，在那之中还有个小小的你，望定你，淹没你。

「此次分别，我深困于相思之苦，故而日后无论何地何事，我都欲携你同往。你，可愿意？」他的眸色坚定，却仍是要从你这里得到一个答案。

你重重点头，给他意料之中也毫无疑问的回答。  
十指紧扣，你偎在他的怀里，在漫天的星光和萤光下，在月牙儿的清光和温度中，你暗下决心。

「以后，再也不要分离了。」


End file.
